Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is a part of The Little Mermaid (the original tale) by Hans Christian Anderson and is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel because she doesn't believe in love at first sight, which is how her story got started. She thinks the saying is extremely shallow, and does not enjoy her destiny, which is to cut off her tongue just so she can meet a prince who never met her. Furthermore, part of her tale is that her sisters sacrifice something just so she can speak, and even then, her heart will be broken. In fact, she is mostly a Rebel because of the fact that the original mermaid had made many bad decisions that hurt her family, and she didn't want to do that. Merana is the youngest sister of her family. This page is owned and created by DexvenForever. Please do not edit or vandalize without her permission. Character 'Personality' Merana is extremely creative and loyal. Her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashions or paintings. She will do anything for her siblings, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Like her sisters, she does have a very short and hot temper when she gets mad. She can also transform from regular fairyteen legs to a tail that can swim in the air like it is in water, also like her sisters. She tries her best to let comments roll off her back but usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. Her feet also hurt a lot if she does a lot of walking, which is a trait she inherited from her destiny, making her feet seem as if they were walking on broken glass. Plus, she tends to be airsick, even if it was for a few minutes! One last flaw she has is that fins sprout from her forearms and calves whenever she is in human form. This is a brutal reminder that she will never be the same as the other student and causes her to be self-conscious and care too much about what other people think of her. 'Appearance' Merana has billowing blue hair and emerald green eyes. All her sisters have the same emerald eyes and light skin. When in tail form, she also has emerald green scales. Her basic color scheme is various shades of blue, gold, black, and a hint of green and white. As said before, she has translucent green fins. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo like her sisters, her hair is tinged with green. She does however use the shampoo whenever she is reminded but her hair nevertheless remains the same because of her daily Grimmnastics. Merana also tends to dress with sea features, like pearls, shells, and scales, added to a modern twist, like color blocking and crownglasses. Relationships 'Family' Merana has 11 other sisters, named Sirena, Rialle, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Soprano, Contralto, Sandella(Sandy), Coral, Shelly, and Pearl. She also has many other cousins, aunts, and uncles. Everyone in her family has emerald green eyes and an emerald green tail. Her mother turned into sea form and she and her sisters were born from the magic bubbles on the foam. It is widely known that the Little Family could rival one of the Charmings. Pet During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical sapphire seahorse she named Mereid, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mereid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Sometimes, Merana sneaks her into class, disguising her as a handbag, knowing that Mereid gets lonely easily. However, Merana does fear that one day Mereid will suffer from her transformation to sea foam so she also became a Rebel because of that. She has also been known to be very friendly to other sea creatures, such as sea turtles, millions of fish, and even sharks! Romance To say the least, Merana is scared of having her heart broken. She has a firm belief that love comes when you love a person on the inside. After all, her mom had met a prince and risked her life for his looks, never knowing what he was like on the inside. Of course, ships are welcome but the creator herself prefers "Merana will ALWAYS be single!" Oufits Merana usually wears scale patterned blue and gold fabrics, with green and black accents. She has been known to carry a cute seahorse handbag(cough cough) and wear tights and wristcuffs, to cover up the area where her skin turns into her fins. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: Grimmnastics- I will dominate at swimming! '''2nd Period: '''Science & Sorcery-Prof Rumpestilskin gives the worst tests EVER AFTER! '''3rd Period: '''Anger Magicment- WHO IS SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME HAVING ANGER ISSUES?! '''4th Period: '''Muse-ic- Easy class, singing is natural for mermaids! '''5th Period: '''Princessology- Don't even ask about what we have to do... '''6th Period: '''Princess Design-Yay! Fashion is my passion! Trivia * Merana's favorite food in the water is seaweed souffle, when the seaweed is carefully harvested from kelp forests in which taking the seaweed would not damage it or the animals in the habitat. Of course, seaweed souffle is a delicacy already undersea and is impossible to gt on land so she settles for saltwater taffy. * She is a weediterian/vegetarian because she hates eating her friends. The vegetarian part comes from believing humans shouldn't eat their friends either. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which is a pretty good pun. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Her family decided to use puns a lot in her name. *She designed, sewed, and fitted all her outfits. By herself. Quotes Notes *The Little Family is not that small. Whenever they marry, they will always have 12 children. Of course, the sea is pretty big so no worries of over-crowding. *Merana and her sisters are the biggest sibling-group to go to EAH. *Her name is pronounced ME-er-AUHNA. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid